Episode 5301 (18th November 2019)
Summary Plot Sami remains optimistic about Sinead being present at the wedding. Jonny assures Ste that they'll be out of the group soon. Darren and Mandy discover that they've been delivered the wrong cake for the wedding. Sami leaves Sinead a voice message saying that he'll be waiting at The Hutch at 12:00pm for her. Sami tells Yasmine that he can't invite Finn to the wedding because he needs the day to be perfect, and pleads with her to come as Misbah is in India and Farrah is in Canada, and he doesn't even know if his mum will even be attending. He ends up changing Yasmine's mind and she hugs him. Jonny tries to change Stuart's mind over getting rid of Ste. Stuart tells Jonny that Ste will be disappearing and nobody will miss him - unaware Sid has heard everything. Mandy and Darren are stressed as they won't be able to get Sami and Sinead's wedding cake until 5 hours when the guests arrive in 2 hours. Nancy offers to bake one instead. Mandy sends Darren to help her. Mandy asks Diane for help at The Hutch and she leaves. Edward tells Finn that he can help Finn start a new life somewhere where nobody will know him. Azim tries to make Sami see that Sinead may not turn up to the wedding. Sami refuses to give up hope, believing that he has nothing otherwise. Sami's mum, Sheebah, arrives at the Maaliks. Sheebah asks to see Sinead, and Azim tells that they're extending the superstition of the groom being unable to see the bride before the ceremony to the mother-in-law. Ste asks Azim how the wedding is going. Jonny warns Ste that Stuart has learned that Ste has been talking to Prevent, and Jonny tells him that he's got a taxi. Ste rushes to pack a bag. Jonny calls Stuart and says that they'll be with him in 10 minutes. Stuart finds Sid and accuses him of spying on him. Sid reveals that he knows what Stuart is going to do to Ste. Charlie enjoys Darren and Nancy being together but tells Nancy that he misses Kyle. Yasmine tells Sheebah how she feels about being friends with Finn. She tells Sheebah that she likes how Finn always involves her when she's in the room. Sami, having overheard everything, tells Yasmine that he wants Finn to be her plus one to the wedding. She is touched and hugs him. Sami gets a text from Sinead, saying that she is staying in Spain and can't marry her. Sami smashes a vase. Sid tries to talk Stuart out of killing Ste. Stuart tells Sid to decide who's side he's on - "the snowflakes" or be a "soldier, just like his dad". Ste is adamant that he is going to say goodbye to his family before leaving for Newcastle. Sami tells Ste that Sinead is in Spain, and that she won't be coming to the wedding. Smai tells Ste that he got what he wanted. Ste tries to convince Sami that he wants to change. He tells Sami that he's going to flee to Newcastle and put an end to Stuart's group, despite the risks. He asks Sami to give Leela and Peri a letter from him, and to tell his kids that he loves them so much. Sami takes the card. Ste thanks him. Sami tells him that he's brave and wishes him luck. Ste then leaves. Edward and Finn do a bit of house hunting. Yasmine informs Edward that Sami has said that Finn can attend the wedding. Finn is delighted, and Edward is annoyed. Diane tries to get Azim to tell her about Sinead. Sami reveals that Sinead has decided to stay in Spain. Darren misses a call from Mandy, busy talking to Nancy about his problems whilst they eat the unicorn cake together. Nancy wonders if there's something about her as to why she keeps having failed relationships. Darren tells Nancy that he felt right when he was with her in the tunnels. Nancy refuses to be responsible for splitting a family up, and says that he doesn't know how she feels. They almost kiss but are interrupted by the oven timer. Sami gives Leela the card from Ste. Sami stands at the front of The Hutch and reveals that Sinead isn't coming to the wedding. Leela and Peri read Ste's letter. Sami's family comfort him. Peri and Leela get upset reading Ste's letter. Ste and Jonny get into the taxi - which Stuart is driving, with Sid in the passenger seat. Ste is unable to get out. Sami apologises to Sheebah, and Sheebah gives him a book with a list of Gujarati girls that are all single. Azim and Imran are horrified and Yasmine is furious with her. Ste explodes at Jonny. Jonny doesn't want Sid involved but Stuart assures him that Sid knows what he's doing. Ste pushes down on Jonny's stab wound, grabs the keys, unlocks the door and escapes. Stuart and Jonny chase after him, and Sid does reluctantly. Ste tries hiding on The Love Boat and Jonny almost finds him. Jack comments on how cosy Nancy and Darren seem. Nancy answers the door to Kyle. Sami comforts Leela and Peri. Sid warns Leela and Peri that Stuart is going to kill Ste, and they go to find him. Sami and Azim go too, and Imran tries to stop Sami to no avail. Sami decides to wait by the car as the others search around the village. After they leave, Stuart emerges from behind the caravan and Sami spots him. Ste hears Peri shouting for him, and Jonny grabs him from behind. Jonny tells Ste that he will follow him back to the car, or else he will come back and finish off every person that Ste loves. Ste tries to make Jonny see that he's been brainwashed by Stuart. Ste warns Jonny that Stuart will turn on him next. He pleads for Jonny to let him run. Jonny begins to have second thoughts, but turns on Ste. Stuart also turns up behind Ste and they grab him. Kyle tells Nancy that he has a job in Switzerland. Nancy tells Kyle that he was cruel and the kids and her miss him. nancy asks if he's leaving because she's still in love with Darren. He asks her if she is. She is unable to answer at first, but then says no - she hasn't realised until this very second. Darren broke her and Kyle put her back together, and she likes the new version of herself. She asks for a reconciliation and they kiss. Darren walks in on them bugging. Stuart bundles Ste into the car, next to an unconscious Sami. Stuart tells Ste that Sami tried to play the hero. Stuart begins to get stressed and explodes at Jonny, and rushes into the car when Leela, Peri, Azim and Sid find him. Leela tries to get Ste out, but Stuart speeds off. Sheebah insults the catering. Finn thinks that he's the reason why Sinead doesn't want to be in the village. Diane says that Sinead runs away from her problems instead of facing them, and not to give up quite yet. Diane worries about Ste and Edward makes a snide comment about Finn, which Diane doesn't appreciate. She says that "parents don't get a day off - well, at least the good ones don't". Finn thanks Edward but says that he needs to face his problems and not to run off. Edward warns him not to get ahead of himself. Peri calls the police and Leela orders them to get in the car. Nancy tells Darren that she and Kyle reconciled, and that there is no longer an "us" after the affair. She says that she wants to move forwards, not backwards, and he apologises and leaves. They are all unaware that Charlie's camera has picked up everything. Stuart pulls up at a beach and grabs out a cricket bat from the boot. Charlie ends up seeing the recording of Darren and Nancy talking. Sami unties himself and Ste as they try to escape. Ste tells Sami to run. Stuart and Jonny grab Sami, who tries to fight them off, and Stuart hits him over the head with the cricket bat, knocking him unconscious. Ste gets the door open and tries to make an escape. He runs up hill and ends up at the top of a cliff. Jonny and Stuart manage to corner him. Stuart asks if he has any last words. Sid tells Leela where to drive. Stuart tells Ste that he had so much potential, but that people will only miss him for a few weeks. His kids will realise that they were better off without him. Stuart reveals that he hates gays too. Ste says that they should be scared of Stuart and Jonny, not the other way round. Leela, Peri, Azim and Sid find Sami unconscious. Azim stays with Sami and the others find him. Stuart tells Sid that he's a traitor as the police turn up. Jonny tells Stuart that it's over, and Stuart says it's over when he says so. He charges towards Ste, who is standing at the edge of the cliff, but Sid saves Ste, pushing Stuart off the cliff, who falls to his death. Everyone is in shock and Sid bursts into tears. Jonny is arrested and Azim arrives with Sami. Leela comforts Sid and pulls him away from the cliff. Jonny is taken away by police. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Sid - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Sheebah Desai - Rekha John-Cheriyan Music Notes *Final appearance of Stuart Sumner. *This hour long episode was transmitted on Channel 4 at the earlier time of 6:00pm. *The credits roll over a shot of the beach beside the cliff where Stuart was pushed from. *The end theme tune is replaced with "Heal Me" by Grace Carter. *No after credits scene was featured in this episode. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019